Cruel Intentions
by Clau Salvatore 94
Summary: -Si tú logras quitarle la virginidad a la santa de Isabella, te daré lo que mas quieres. Acostarte conmigo.-Es un trato, querida HERMANA.Quien diría que una apuesta cambiaría todo. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Edward Cullen

Aquí otra de mis ideas, es una adaptación de una película aunque con un final distinto y una que otra cosa distintas.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Y aquí estoy de nuevo como todos los martes desde hace 3 meses, en mi cita con la _adorable_ Doctora Stanley, mi psicoanalista.

-_Edward_-Me llama por tercera vez la Dra. Stanley- _Hay __que __tratar __de __enfocarnos-_me repite con voz hastiada.

-_¿Qué __le __puedo __decir?-_le respondo (con unas de mis mejores actuaciones)-_Soy __un __tonto!._

_-No eres un tonto-_

_-Sí,__lo __soy-_Dios, no sé como se tragan mis actuaciones siempre; ¿yo un tonto? Por favor.-_Pero __usted __no __me __puede __tener __lástima __porque __soy __un __pobre __niño __rico._

_-No __es __tu __culpa-_Responde con voz cínica.-_La __adolescencia __es __una __difícil __etapa;__y __sin __unos __buenos __padres __uno __puede __descarrilarse.__Pero __tú __debes __elevarte __por __encima __de __sus __errores.-_mientras dice todo esto, observo que saca un libro, y aquí viene la excusa para cobrarme más.-_Toma._

Observo la tapa: "Padres ejemplares", con una fotografía de ella sentada, aunque yo ya había visto este libro con anterioridad; JA! Cuando se entere de que hice una portada similar.

-_Es __tuya-_me dice; aunque yo disimuladamente observo como comienza a escribir en su hoja; como lo imaginaba me cobrara adicional por el libro; que luego no se queje por las consecuencias, me dije para mí mismo-_Debes __dejar __de __exigirte __demasiado, __y a __lo __pasado __en __el __PASADO._

_-Tiene __razón-_le respondo, continuando con mi actuación-_Es __difícil __creer __que __hubo __un __tiempo __en __el __que __solo __pensaba __en __sexo-_cosa que aun sigo pensando, y vamos es lo mejor para la relajación.

-_Eso __no __es __vida-_me responde; contengo las ganas de reírme sobre la tontería que me responde, vamos Edward, resiste un poco, ya se acabara esta tortura.

-_Ya __lo __sé;__tomémosla __a __Ud. __Por __ejemplo,__es __muy __atractiva_(actuo como si estuviera avergonzado, observando hacía el suelo).-_Tiene __lindas __piernas,__me __encantaría __fotografiarlas-_ listo con esa frase me recordará, me digo riéndome internamente.

-_Ese __era __el __yo __del __pasado,__ahora __estoy __curado._

_-Estoy __tan __orgullosa __de __ti -_me responde observando su reloj.

En ese instante suena el teléfono de su oficina.

-_Su __hija __en __la__l ínea __uno-_anuncia la voz. Excelente, digo para mis adentros.

-_Que __me __espere -_responde la Dra.

Cojo la foto que esta al costado de su teléfono y observo a su _hermosa_ hija, no niego que lo sea, pero la verdad es demasiada irritante aunque; buena en la cama para que haya sido su primera vez, imagino que si esta llamando a su madre es para contarle sobre lo que le hice.

-_¿Es __ella?-_le pregunto, como si no la conociera.

-_Ella __es __mi __Jessica._

_-Parece linda._

_-Es __maravillosa-_ puede que en la cama luego de un poco de practica, pero como persona, lo dudo.-_Solo __saca __dieses __y __es __muy __madura._

Si claro como no; copiando del compañero de su carpeta; y madura…¿por dónde? Frente a ti será; como todas las chicas, Jessica no fue la excepción, cayó rendida a mí con un par de salida, y unas dulces palabras prometiéndole el cielo, ….y en menos de 2 semanas ya la tenía entre mis sábanas.

-_Esta __fuera __de __tu __alcanc_e-respondió, quitando la fotografía bruscamente de mis manos.

-_Quizás __tiene __razón,__**ella **__**no **__**esta **__**a **__**mi **__**altura;**__creo __que __eso __es __todo __Dra.__Stanley,__muchas __gracias __por __su __apoyo __y __consejo __durante __estos __3 __meses, __gracias __a __usted __estoy __completamente __curado-_pronuncie con voz clara y mostrando a la vez una gran sonrisa, gracias a Dios todo esto acabo por fin.

-Creo que es momento de que te retires cabrón-Y aquí tenemos de nuevo a la parte _buena_ de mi conciencia, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que le hice caso; pero en este momento si es necesario que me vaya, cuando la "querida" Dra. Responda el teléfono y escuche las noticias de su hija es capaz de mandarme a la seguridad y sinceramente no tengo la paciencia para deshacerme de esa molestia.

-_Hasta __luego __y __nuevamente __muchas __gracias __por __todo._

_ -Fue __todo __un __placer __querido-_Imagino que esa sonrisa es por todo lo que me mandará a cobrar.

Con paso elegante comencé a andar fuera del consultorio, lo ultimo que recuerdo sobre ese consultorio es la chillante voz de mi psicoanalista gritando mi nombre a través de la ventana y diciéndome: "hijo de puta, me las pagarás".

Listo, se enteró que me acosté con su hija, Jessica, que le tome una fotografía desnuda e hice una portada similar a la de su libro, claro que con otro título; y si no fuera suficiente con eso, también lo publique en internet, es que su madre estaba cobrando de más, ¿qué esperaba que hiciera? .¿hijo de puta dice? Sí, si lo soy, tiene toda la razón.

Me di la vuelta, mostrándole por última vez una gran sonrisa arrogante.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy :D, espero que les haya gustado c:<p>

Acepto cualquier comentario sin ofender claro esta c:, trataré de actualizar pronto (: y ... sé que no soy experta escribiendo u.u, pero aun así lo intento y espero que les guste y sino aun asi trataré de mejorar escribiendo D:, pero comprendan que para eso necesito practica y que mejor que con uan historia c:


	2. La Apuesta

Esta es una adaptación de la película **Cruel Intentions ** los personajes son Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

-Finalmente llegas Edward.

-Sí, hogar _dulce _hogar-dije mientras iba y me sentaba sobre el banco de mi piano y comenzaba a tocar.

-Deja las ironías por favor, creía que luego de un polvo siempre estabas de buen humor.

-Tanya, el que me acueste con alguien, no significa que deba de estar de buen humor cada vez que llego a casa; además ya comienzo a hartarme de todas las chicas de Forks, ya no hay nada nuevo.

-Tranquilo _hermanito _–como desearía el no serlo, eres la única que falta en mi lista, _hermanita-_esta vez te tengo una misión.

-De que se trata esta vez-deje de tocar, esto se veía interesante.

-¿Recuerdas a Emmet?-suspiro, _OK, esto va para rato entonces._

-¿Tú ex novio?

-Sí, el mismo; tú sabes que hice grandes sacrificios con él, me gustaba realmente … y para que me dejará botada, eso es algo que jamás llegaré a perdonar… y mucho menos que me haya dejado por la insignificante de Alice Brandon.

-¿Alice Brandon?, yo creía que vivía en Nueva York.

-Tú lo dijiste vivía, pero hace poco acaba de llegar solo que no se ha incorporado al instituto.

-Y esto nos lleva…

-A que quiero convertir a Alice en la mayor zorra de Forks y para cuando regrese Emmet de la Universidad en fiestas- añadió mientras comenzaba a tocarse los pechos de manera sugerente-encontrará a una novia totalmente diferente-

-Y pregunto de nuevo… esto me deja en…-exclame sonriendo mientras me acercaba al sofá donde se encontraba recostada.

-Tú serás la persona que la seduzca y la lleve por el mal camino-ironizo mientras colocaba su pierna entre las mías- la recuerdas, sabes que es linda…no te costará mucho trabajo-dijo con voz baja mientras se acercaba a mi rostro.

-¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?-mencione, mientras cogía su rostro entre mis manos-pero no lo haré Tanya- y con esto me aleje de su sitio.

-¿Por qué no?-exclamo seria.

-Porque sería demasiado fácil y debo de cuidar mi reputación- le dije mientras volvía a sentarme en el banco.

-¿Acostándote con Jessica?-exclamo con voz sarcástica.

Voltee el rostro hacía ella y le mostré una especia de sonrisa.

-Sabes que su madre cobraba demasiado, además como si no supiera donde se estaba metiendo-le dije mientras recordaba lo fácil que había sido llevarla a la cama, haciéndome sonreír más.

Algo que me gustaba de mí, era que las chicas nunca me faltaban, siempre tenía a una que quería estar conmigo por lo que no se me hacía difícil conquistarlas.

-Además, ¿Quieres saber cuál es un verdadero reto?- le pregunte.

Y esa sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su rostro, esa sonrisa en la que me decía prácticamente… _Edward Cullen acaba de encontrar un nuevo juguete, veamos cuanto tiempo te dura capullo y ni sueñes con tener mi apoyo._

_-¿_No me digas que estás hablando de la hija de Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía?-comento sarcástica-¿Cómo es que era su nombre?-añadió mientras colocaba su dedo en la barbilla, dándole mas ironía a su sarcasmo-a cierto ya lo recordé… Isabella… un nombre mas anticuado no se me podría ocurrir-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Querida el que tú nombre parezca de una actriz porno, no es su culpa-agregue mientras sonreía.

Ella congelo su sonrisa en ese momento, comenzando de nuevo con la conversación sobre Isabella.

-¿Y en que te ayudará con tu reputación el que esta Isabella se acueste contigo?

-Además de que es la hija del jefe… es novia de nada mas y nada menos… Jacob Black-agregue, gruñendo este último nombre.

-Claro, como no voy a recordar tu eterna enemistad con Jacob.

-Él se lo busco, nunca debió quitarme a la primera chica que realmente me gustaba.

Ella sacudía su cabeza mientras me observaba con esos ojos que siempre me mostraban cuan débil respecto a ese tema.

-Creía que Rosalie era tema pasado-menciono colocando sus manos en sus sienes y bajando su mirada.

-Por supuesto, luego de eso, no me costo recuperarme para nada, Rosalie es un tema pasado y no me afecta en absoluto lo que ella llegue a hacer-añadí bufando-pero eso no significa que olvide lo que hizo Black.

Ella se acomodo aun mas en su asiento.

-¿Así que ahora tu reto es no solo acostarte con Isabella, si no que ella además deje a Black por ti y luego tú la dejes como si nunca nada hubiera ocurrido?-pregunto.

-Exacto.

Comenzó a reírse por mi _maravilloso plan_ haciendo ahora que yo frunciera el ceño al mirarla.

-Se puede saber ¿de qué demonios te ríes?

-¿De verdad crees que podrás hacer eso?-dijo mientras continuaba riendo.

-Por supuesto que si lo lograré, ¿acaso quieres apostar?-ofrecí mientras levantaba la ceja observándola.

Sabía que esa era la palabra clave, por lo que Tanya ahora se encontraba sentada en el sofá y con una cara de estar pensando claramente la propuesta.

-Esta bien-acepto luego de varios minutos- Si yo gano me darás tu auto, pero no el volvo, sino el que guardas para ocasiones especiales.

-Y si yo gano…-cuestione.

-Si tú ganas… te daré algo que te obsesiona desde que nuestros padres se casaron.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare eso? Es un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish-

Tanya comenzó a andar hacía mi con pasos felinos hasta llegar al piano, recostándose sobre el; dándome de esta manera una vista excelente a sus apetitoso pecho.

-Porque soy la única persona a la que no puedes tocar y eso te mata-comento lo obvio con una voz sensual.

-De ninguna manera aceptaré eso- dije cerrando la conversación.

Me levante del banco y comencé a caminar hacia la salida para dirigirme a mi habitación.

-Me la podrás meter en donde quieras-añadió antes que me retirara de la habitación.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que me detuviera en mi sitio, haciéndome recapacitar sobre la apuesta. _Vamos Edward, oportunidades como esta no te las dan a diario; siempre haz intentado tener algo con ella pero siempre se ha negado, haciendo que la desees cada vez mas; y ahora te está haciendo la oferta…es cierto._

Gire mi cuerpo en dirección suya y mencione las palabras que cambiaría todo.

-Tenemos un trato, muñeca.- y con estas últimas palabras me retire de la habitación dejando a Tanya con una sonrisa.

-Mas vale que te prepares para lo que te viene _Isabella Swan.-_murmure.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente :D, tarde mucho creo? D: pero aqui tienen el capitulo n_n, espero que les guste :D y si no me lo dicen por los reviews n_n <strong>

**Sé que es una adaptación, pero hay cosas que voy a hacer que cambien en la historia a comparación de la película para que no sea iguales claro :) **

**PSDTA: Algunos de los que estan leyendo esta historia *-* a visto Amanecer? Yo Sí *-* la fuí a ver en el pre-estreno de mi país :B y les digo que me ENCANTO! ME FASCINO! *-***

**cuéntenme que tal les pareció aparte del capitulo, la película también :) no se sus escenas favoritas, que cosa debió faltar ,etc c:**

**La verdad es que no sé si actualizare tan rapido :(, no les diré una fecha porque tengo miedo de no cumplirlo :/, pero trataré de actualizar prontito! :)**

**En estos momentos estoy emocionadisimaaaa *-*, fuí a recoger la Guía Oficial ilustrada de la saga *-* y juro que awwwww *-* es tan hermoso *-* con todos los detalles, que no se como no lo tuve antes en mis manos y recien hasta ahora! *-* ahora solo me falta tener "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner"... alguien lo leyo? diganme es genial? :D **

**Cuídense! (:**

_**"Para una mente bien organizada,la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura."-Albus Dumbledore (HP)**_

**Atte. .HPTFMA**


End file.
